Permanent Tears
by XMissNonitaMizumeX
Summary: Love works in a crazy way even when sasuke lost the meaning of that years ago after the death of his mother and being lost of the true meaning of family. Pairing: Sas-mary Catagory: Sasuke will be paired with an oc character of mine that will replace Naru


Ok folks! I wrote another story and gods know how long and some odd long years, but I have been busy with life to even start writing stories!

Sasuke: Nah she was just to lazy to write stories folks..

Author: Shut up Sas-uke! I was just taking a break, but it still didn't stop me from writing my stories during class hours.

Sasuke: Tsh, that is not what your teachers say when you have your head down on the desks.

Author:……Shut up….well people enough of this non-sense. Read, enjoy, ignore some grammer problems, and review of what you think about my story! Remember more review means more of me writing more! Here you go enjoy!

Pairing: Sas-Mary

Catagory: oc

Permanent Tears

Intro: A dysfunctional boy and his story of feeling like a stick figure. Sasuke, a boy who always feel alone, depressed, and distant from his families with no friends, is dysfunctional due to his lack of belonging. Which makes him easily able to attach himself to someone who show him great caring and affections towards him…which is the greater problem in his life.

One day a young girl named Marylin decided to talk to Sasuke when she saw how lonely he was. When Sasuke and Marylin becomes friends, their friendship grew and Sasuke personally attached himself to her. He follows her, becoming her stalker, until he gets her to be his girlfriend, rather she wants to or not. Finally when Marylin notice how much Sasuke wants her, she decided to give it a try and so far it was a bit awkward for her. Whenever Marylin goes to the bathroom, Sasuke wants to tag along. When Marylin goes to class, Sasuke would be waiting outside her class, waiting for her to come out. When people finds it cute, Marylin finds it a problem. Feeling scared for her own life, will Marylin get through this relationship? Even how close and forceful Sasuke has become? Will Marylin leave him for her own sake? Judging by it, Sasuke will not take no for an answer…Once a happy ending soon leads to a living nightmare…

Chapter 1: Everlasting Memory.

_IT was late at night and the night was quiet. In a room, decorated in a childish way. Posters of cartoon characters pinned to the walls and toys laid out on the floor. In the corner of the room is a bed with a small sleeping form in it. The little form is a young boy, looks to be about six, dreaming a sweet dream._

_*Crash!*_

_A loud crash sound was heard throughout the house and the sound has woken the boy from his sleep. Another crash was made, which made the boy jump a bit in his bed. Curious of the sound, the young boy slips out of his bed, as more crashes were made. When the young boy crept slowly out of his room, winching at every loud crash that were being made. Down the hall, the loud crashes were plates coming from the kitchen and a few short screams that seem to be coming from his mother._

_"No! Stop! Don't do it please!" A loud crashed, from the pots this time, were made followed by another scream from his mother. _

_The young boy had his small form up against the wall, his breathing was heavy as shock was written on his face. He was few inches away from the kitchen entrance. His breathe hitched in his throat as he heard a low deep mumbling voice coming from his father. Closing his eyes, the boy took a deep breath, summoning up his courage, he peeped his head out, opening his eyes slowly only to widen them, shocked at the image he saw._

_His father was over his mother's form, a knife raised above them. With no more struggling, the boy's mother closed her eyes, tears sliding down her already tear stained cheeks, as his father send the knife down, sending the blade deep into his mother's chest. The boy's mother blood splatter and spread against the kitchen's walls and floor._

_Too shocked to even speak or move, he kept his gaze at his dead mother's body as his father walks over to him, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his little body against his larger form._

_"Finally….you can live a better life, Sasuke." His father's voice was deep and low, and the boy, known now as Sasuke, remained still, his body shaking and tears sliding down his face._

Sasuke sat up quickly as he was jerked out of his sleep, breathing heavily and sweat sliding down his face and down his bare chest, Sasuke, now 12 years old, looked around his room as he takes a deep breath. As he released his breath slowly, a woman's voice calls out to him.

"Sasuke! Wake you lazy ass up! It's time for lunch!"

"Ok!" He shouted back, slipping out of his bed, he grabbed his shirt and slips it on as he yawned, walking out of his room.

Sasuke is now adopted to a family that was not any different. His foster mother, Meagan, is the meanest mother he could ever had. He had other foster families adopting him, but instead of staying with them, he runs away every time they bring up the fact of his dead mother and his senile father. His foster mother feeds him small proportion of food, hardly knowledge him, and could care less for him. But what is best out from her is that Meagan never brings up his mother and father, which he shockingly appreciate from her. The home he's living in is an average size like most middle class family would have. After the little incident with his birth family, Sasuke's dad was put in jail for life for homicide and leaving behind a dysfunctional Sasuke, at the age of six.

Once Sasuke made it into the kitchen, he was stopped dead in his tracks by Meagan's glare.

"What…?" He asked coldly as he tried his best to keep his tone lowly as possible.

"Don't what me and don't use that tone with me either." She said, turning her back on him. "Hurry up and eat, then leave my house, I don't need you here when I have business to attended to."

"You mean being a whore?" He mumble under his breath as he walks over to the table, staring down at the small sandwich she made. He noted to himself to make sure to get something to eat, knowing this, he know Meagan wouldn't feed him dinner tonight.

Once he waited for her to leave the kitchen, he grabbed his sandwich and headed back into his room.

"Shit, how--where in the hell am I going to go?" He asked to himself as he finishes up his sandwich and slip on his shoes. Once he has his shoes on, he looked around his room, searching for his black hoodie with the A7x skull bat symbol on the back of it.

"Damn it! Where is it?" He walked over to his closet, searching through his clothes, then he looked over to his bed to see a lump under the cover.

"Aha!" Reaching under the cover, he pulled out what did turned out to be his black hoodie. Putting it on and zipping it up, he grabbed his house keys and heads out the door of his bedroom.

When he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he could smell candles and inscents. The smell was so unbearable strong, it made him sneezed hard a few times while glancing over at the window to see the sky turning to a grayish color.

"Damn it…" Sauske cursed to himself and the day to be raining. He remember the last time he was left in the rain he had caught a cold and went to school sick. Sasuke had tried his best to focus in school, but turn up fainting in the classroom and was forced to stay home until he was better. Of course, Meagan complained about it and about him being home while she has to work.

Sasuke shivers at the thoughts of staying home, listening to his foster mother 'work' . On that day, he vowed to never get sick again. Walking over to the front door, he swung it opened and was about to head out until someone stopped him in his path.

It was a man who looks to be in his twenties, and judging by the way he stand, Sasuke could guess his height is 6'2 and is a charmer in the eyes while handsome in the face, at least to a girl's eyes he would be.

"Hey there little man. Your mother home?" The male looks down at him, a small smile on his face as he placed his large hand on top of Sasuke's head, ruffling his hair.

Sasuke glared and growled lowly in return of his gesture, fixing his hair once he was done.

"Meagan is in her room. And judging by the smell, she's ready for you…" The male smirked and ruffles Sasuke's hair again before heading off to the his foster mother's bedroom.

Sasuke mentally gagged to himself as he rolled his eyes in disgusted. He put on his hood and heads out again, with no interruptions this time, making his way to anywhere. Heading into town, the rain came and pours its drops on buildings and people. Children comes out of their homes to play in the rain instead of being bored doing nothing in their homes. Adults that are working, runs and trying not to get their suits or clothes wet. Farmers didn't care less of the rain as they unload crates and cartons to their destinations.

Sasuke was strolling along the sidewalk, heading o the train station, deciding to go ahead to the city to get something to eat since all he had was a sandwich. A car passed by fast, splashing water on Sasuke, making him a bit soaking wet.

"Great. Just fucking great…." He sighed as he kept walking, heading into the entrance of the train station to purchase his ticket and heading onto the train. He decided to sit on the train's floor and collect his thoughts.

Sasuke gets a weird vibe that someone is keeping a good eye on him. Turning his onyx irises to who he think it was. He saw a girl who is looking at him with her own hazel irises and is about his age. Keeping his gazes at her, the girl looked away then down, gripping the hem of her dress and feeling a bit nervous. Sasuke can't get rid of the feeling that he knows the girl from somewhere. '_Where have I seen her before…'_ When the train stops at the first stop, the young girl gets up and walks out the train's door, with a curious Sasuke watching her leave.

Sasuke blinked a few times and returned to his thoughts, but his thoughts were cut off by the other thoughts of the girl he locked gazes with for a moment. Once his stop arrived, Sasuke pushed through the hard workers and out of the train station. Seeing the restaurant he wants to eat from, he ran across the busy street and heads into McDonalds. He goes up to the counter and was greeted by a tired teenager and asked for his order. He order himself a double cheese burger meal while pulling his money out of his pocket. The lady ranged up his total and hands him his changes before ordering the next person's order.

Sasuke walks over to the chairs by the window, staring at the glooming sky while sitting down. He couldn't help but to over hear the girls, in some of his classes at the school he goes to, near him talking about him and his past.

"Hey, did you know? His father's in jail for slaughtering his own wife." A girl with fake blonde hair whispered to the other girl, but was loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Yea, and I heard from my mom because she used to be friends with his mom that he saw his own mother being killed right in front of him." The other girl with brunette hair whispered.

Sasuke sighed mentally and tries not to listen but feeling uneasy of not knowing the rest of their conversation, he continues to listen.

"That'll be like so scary to watch your own mother to be killed by your own father. I'll like have terrible nightmares for the rest of my life" The third girl with dirty blonde loose locks whispered.

The girl with blonde hair spoken. "Ha! Nightmares? Try killing my own self. I wouldn't dare live on that day."

The girls remained quiet for a sec until one of them decided to change the conversations to fashion. Sasuke sighed heavily, a bit happy the girls decided to get off the subject and stood up once he heard his order being called. He took his tray and walked back over to the window he was previously sitting at, eating his double cheese burger meal quietly.

The conversation from the girls remained in his head as images from his past flashes one by one in his head. He slowly starts to think that maybe ending his life would be better for him. _'Maybe…just maybe I should…'_ He stopped himself from finishing that thought and told himself that it would be pointless to do something like that or else he'll being doing the world's favor.

"Stupid girls….I don't understand people or this world…" He had grumble to himself. "Why can't people just leave me alone…just let me know I don't exist at all…"

He had closed his eyes while finishing up his meal collecting his thoughts of the day. His mind had lead him to the girl on the train.

"Why….is she so fucking familiar…?" He questioned himself, standing up and heads towards the trash can to throw away his trash.

Walking outside in the rain, he put his hood up and decided to head down the street to the park. The streets are busy with honking cars and people heading to their destinations. Sasuke pushed by people until he was in a clearance to enter the park.

He makes his ways towards the swings only to be stopped dead in his tracks, what seem like to be the popular thing for him today, when he saw the same girl on the train sitting on a swing, swinging slowly and her eyes focus deeply at the ground.

_'Why is she here…?'_ Sasuke placed his hands in his hoodie pockets, walking over to the swing next to her. The young girl looked up as if she was knocked out of a day dream then over to Sasuke, watching him as he sits down on the swing next to her.

They remained silent only the sound of the rain hitting the pavements and cars honking or driving by the park.

"Umm….Hey…." Sasuke spoke, deciding to break the awkward silence between the too.

"Hi…." She spoke soft and quietly, while tilting her head a bit to the side to look down at the ground. Too embarrassed and shy to even look at him.

Feeling uneasy to e around the young girl, he closed his eyes thinking about asking who she is.

"I'm….Marylin…" She said as if she had read his mind.

"Ok, now that I know your name…Do I know you from some where?" He asked not even bother to look at the almost shocked Marylin.

"I-I'm from your school…" She said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"So…you're new in school or something…?"

"You dumb ass! I have been in the school and I'm in your science class!" Sasuke's eyes widen when he heard her called him a dumb ass.

"It's a shame that you don't even know people's faces or even their names from school.." Marylin stood up from the swings and walks quickly out of the park, clearly in no mood to talk to him again or even have a decent conversation with.

"Well then…if people stop being afraid of me because of the past then I wouldn't have these problems…" Sasuke said as if someone was there to listen to him. Feeling tired and a bit cold in the now drizzling rain, he gets off the swing and walks out the park to the train station to go home.

Ok! I got a bit lazy at the end, but do review and let me know what you think! Writing now I'm going to go and sleep my butt off! Ja ne and hope you had enjoy yourself!


End file.
